


Take me back to Yours

by rainftw



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jogerweek2019, M/M, Mild Smut, and john has a new piercing, smoochy sappy shit, theyre happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-22 06:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainftw/pseuds/rainftw
Summary: John gets a cartilage piercing on vacation. Roger wants to go to the beach.





	Take me back to Yours

**Author's Note:**

> they're soft. alright.

“I can’t believe you just did that!” Roger exclaimed, running the tip of his thumb against the reddening skin of John’s upper ear. John’s face seemed to heat up to match the colour at Roger’s words.

“Do you not like it?” John asked, twiddling with his fingers around the coffee cup in his hand.

“I love it.” Roger confessed, pressing a smacking kiss upon the others, already, warm cheek. Making him blush even more. As if that was even a possibility. John never ceased to amaze him. “Makes you look even more precious.” And Roger was teasing, he _was_. John still preened, though. And there was more truth to that statement than Roger would care to admit.

“Stop making me blush!” John tried to command, mustering to look about as intimidating as a baby rabbit. Roger’s heart skipped painfully in his chest.

He dragged one of his fingers over John’s protruding cheekbone then. Slipping the rest of his hand behind his ear to cradle his jaw. John’s mouth went slack as Roger’s chest expanded. He took a deep breath, “never.”

“You’re cheeky.” John remarked, as if it was brand new information. Placing one of his big, big hands atop of Rogers own. Roger’s ring finger pressed perfectly into John’s pulse point. A slightly elevated but steady rhythm.

“What are you going to do about it?” Roger teased. Slapping himself internally for not keeping up the romantic streak. His whole being wanted to tell John how lovely he was. He hoped he revealed as much with how gently he was carding his fingers through the back of John’s hair.

“Take me back to your hotel if you’re gonna keep this up.” John spoke up, a glint in his eyes. Almost rivalling the sparkle of his new jewellery addition.

Roger didn’t need to be told twice. Taking a giggling John by the hand and setting off.

An equal amount of shed clothes and the presence of an overly luxurious hotel room didn’t seem to lessen the tenderness in Roger’s chest. With a boxer-clad, _warm_ John on top of him he didn’t only have an aching dick, but heart as well. He flipped them over, placing gentle kisses up and down John’s torso to try to convey as much.

“Feel so good, Rog.” John gasped, pressing Roger’s face closer to his chest. Roger hummed around the nipple in his mouth, circling his tongue around it again and again and again. Pride swelling within him as John arched his body into each of his touches.

It didn’t take much after that, Roger fishing both of their erections out of their pants. John placing one of his large hands around them both, _at the same time_. The sight of it would never stop causing fire to erupt in Roger’s lower abdomen.

“Please tell me you’re close too?” Roger panted, after John whined at having their lips parted.

John nodded earnestly, speeding up his movements around them. Roger kissed him gently at the corner of his lip before resuming to leisurely lick into John’s mouth. The room was eerily quiet apart from the slick noises of their combined arousal, along with soft whimpers and gasps. Roger thought John sounded beautiful. He’d tell him as much if his whole body wasn’t just about vibrating at this point.

They came almost simultaneously, Roger didn’t know if it was symbolism of something. Warm breaths against warm faces, sticky cum coating both their torsos. Most of it pooling in the dip of John’s bellybutton. Roger didn’t know why he found it as erotic as he did. A whine was ripped out of his own throat as he realised John was still stroking them. On the wrong side of pleasant overstimulation.

“Sorry.” John said, retreating his hand slowly.

“That’s alright.” Roger replied, a bit hoarsely. Pecking the hallow of John’s throat as he got up, albeit reluctantly.

When he cuddled up to John’s side after cleaning both of them up, his fingers found the newly pierced part of his ear again. John winced slightly.

“Does it hurt?” Roger almost whispered, into the quiet of the room.

“Just a bit tender.” John answered calmly, carding his long fingers through Roger’s unruly hair.

Roger hummed before nuzzling the side of his face into John’s chest. Listening to his heartbeat as he felt it thumping away gently against his cheek. He tapped the rhythm out against the side of John’s ribs, the tempo speeding up just a notch, as John giggled quietly. A constant loop, tuning into the rhythm of each other, he was used to this in every aspect of their lives. It felt nice, familiar.

He awoke to a steady pressure against his back, solid and grounding. The room around him was quiet, the sound of waves could faintly be heard from outside their window. The surface underneath his face was smooth, and somewhat squishy. Slightly contrasting to the solid chest he had fallen asleep upon.

It took him a further minute to register he’d managed to slide down John’s body, to rest his face on his stomach. The weight upon his back being John’s leg swung around him, trapping him there. He felt oddly cared for, placing his hands around John’s ribs. To feel them expand and deflate with his breathing. He tried to pace his own to match.

He’d almost managed to fall back asleep when John twitched violently beneath him, just about missing elbowing Roger in the face.

“Oh my god.” John drawled out, his voice slightly muffled from Roger’s place on his abdomen. Roger snorted, pushing himself up slightly, placing his forearms on John’s chest. Facing him.

“Did you dream I pushed you off a cliff again?” Roger asked, batting his eyelashes dramatically. Almost resulting in John pushing him off the bed.

“No,” John’s hand came up to play with Roger’s hair, contrasting to the fighting stance he’d assumed mere seconds earlier. His face softened, Roger felt something warm settle in his bones. “I dreamt that you pulled my earring out!” Roger snorted. “Hurt like hell!”

“Awh,” Roger tutted, walking his fingers up John’s throat, towards his earlobe. Massaging the smooth flesh gently between his thumb and pointer finger before coming up to the cartilage. John hissed, scrunching his face up. Roger’s jaw went slack in concentration. “It looks a bit red still.”

“Mhm, feels a bit sore.” John mumbled, letting his hand slip from Roger’s scalp to the back of his neck. Roger didn’t budge from his spot, inspecting John’s piercing.

Roger brushed a stray curl from John’s ear, carefully manoeuvring it behind to avoid touching the pierced cartilage. It looked flushed and was warm to touch, like a small furnace. He blew cool air over it with pursed lips, making John shiver slightly. He didn’t protest though.

“Can I clean it for you?” Roger murmured against the shell of John’s ear.

John nodded. Roger pushed himself off of the bed and walked into the bathroom, glaring at John pointedly as he wolf-whistled at his ass. He grabbed a teacup from the dresser along the way, filling it up with water. Pouring a slight amount of salt in it, before returning to John’s side.

He took his time, dipping a cotton-bud in the salt water solution and running it gently over and around the piercing.

“That’s quite nice, actually.” John hummed, eyelids looking heavy.

“Is it?” Roger pondered, still running the soaked cotton against the rim of the earring. It glistened in the slight sunlight pouring in through the window. John’s skin looked slightly golden with the orange sunset hue.

“Yeah, soothing.”

Roger felt good, knowing that. So he resumed. Being as thorough as he possibly could. When he deemed the job done, the skin still looked a bit flushed. John looked relaxed though, so Roger felt calm. Too calm and comfortable for the plans he had.

“C’mon, wanna see the beach.” Roger urged.

John just pouted, bottom lip jutting out. He looked tempting as anything. It took all of Roger’s willpower not to just _give in_. And cuddle up into his side again.

“John.” Roger whined. He wasn’t above whining, if John wanted to play the pouting game.

“Deaky, baby.” He ran a thumb against the soft flesh just beneath John’s earlobe, making him shiver. Resolve cracking.

“Guess I’ll just leave without you.” He shrugged, making a move to get up.

Roger smirked to himself when he felt John’s hand wrapping around his wrist.

“You owe me.” John said, pointedly.

“Whatever you want.” Roger promised. Interlacing their fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> gasp, what roger's planning to do on the beach is completely in ur hands.


End file.
